Dix étapes
by Marie Potter
Summary: Traduction. Harry, espérant trouver un jour son âme soeur, fait appel au Professeur Amore pour l'aider à conquérir Olivier Dubois, son petit ami. Mais quelle n'est pas sa surprise quand il découvre qu'il s'agit de Malefoy, prêt à tout pour le séduire...
1. Chapter 1

Cette fanfiction en est une excellente de Digitallace, dans sa version originale. J'ai eu envie de vous la traduire, parce que je trouve qu'elle est différente et que je l'ai adorée!

Bonne lecture!

**Dix étapes**

**Chapitre 1 : Des conseils judicieux**

Alors qu'il laissait refroidir son thé dans sa tasse favorite – celle avec le Vif d'or qui se promenait dessus – Harry se tourna vers sa section favorite du _Chicaneur_. Il avait cessé de lire la _Gazette du Sorcier_ des années auparavant, puisqu'elle était restée aussi fiable que durant la guerre… c'est-à-dire pas du tout. Il savait que Ron se moquerait de lui s'il savait que la première chose qu'Harry lisait était la chronique des conseils amoureux. Harry ne pouvait s'en empêcher : c'était la seule partie qu'il attendait avec impatience, alors qu'il scannait fébrilement chaque page afin de trouver l'article en question. Il s'agissait de la seule complaisance qu'il s'accordait; puisqu'il ne buvait pas excessivement, buvait pas ni n'était un accro du jeu, il pouvait bien se permettre ce petit vice.

_Professeur Amore,_

_Cela fera bientôt trois mois que je fréquente mon petit ami et tout va bien lorsque nous sommes seuls, mais ma famille ne lui fait pas confiance et ne l'accepte pas. C'est un sang pur, et moi je suis née Moldue, et mes parents n'arrivent pas à comprendre les croyances de sa famille à lui. Il est important pour moi et je suis certaine que je le suis aussi pour lui, mais comment une relation peut-elle fonctionner si je ne peux même pas l'inviter au repas de Noël?_

_Confondue, de Cambrigde_

_Chère Confondue,_

_J'ai l'impression que vous êtes d'accord avec votre famille sur quelques points, sinon vous ne les laisseriez pas vous dicter comment vivre votre vie amoureuse. Si vous l'aimez, vous devez demander à votre famille qu'elle le respecte autant qu'elle le fait avec vous, et si vous ne l'aimez pas, vous devriez le laisser partir afin qu'il trouve une femme qui l'aimera comme il le mérite. L'amour triomphe de tout, alors même si votre famille est réticente à l'idée que vous restiez ensemble et que vous vous marriez, vous devrez trouver un moyen de leur faire comprendre à quel point il vous rend heureuse._

_Professeur Amore_

Harry soupira et secoua légèrement la tête. Il se rappelait que lorsque Ginny avait commencé à fréquenter son mari Clive, qui était un Serpentard, cela avait été tout un choc pour les Weasley. Il enviait le professeur pour sa logique. Elle avait probablement un mariage durable et sain, et des enfants fantastiques, et tout ce qu'Harry aurait voulu avoir lui-même. Les gens en général semblaient envier la richesse et la célébrité d'Harry et assumaient qu'il était sans aucun doute facile pour lui de trouver quelqu'un. Cependant, il n'était pas chanceux en amour comme on le penserait pour quelqu'un comme le Sauveur du Monde Magique. Bien au contraire. Comme à chaque vendredi qu'il lisait la chronique du Professeur Amore, Harry songeait à envoyer sa propre lettre pour savoir qu'elle avis elle aurait à propos de sa vie amoureuse – à défaut d'un autre mot – mais il ne savait jamais quoi écrire exactement dans cette lettre.

Harry avait du succès dans sa carrière d'Auror et était sur le point d'être promu chef du service, poste qu'il convoitait depuis plus d'un an. Il avait des amis spectaculaires et les Weasley étaient pour lui une famille adoptive charmante, et Harry ne les échangerait pour rien au monde. Les médias étaient sans détour aux aguets, mais Harry était maintenant habitué aux flashes et de voir sa photo sur la page couverture de la plupart des magazines, accompagnant quelque histoire croustillante à propos de la marque de savon qu'il préférait acheter. En dépit de ce semblant de vie merveilleuse, il lui manquait toujours quelque chose parce qu'il n'avait jamais personne qu'il avait hâte de voir lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison, personne pour partager sa vie.

Sa vie amoureuse de la dernière décennie avait été aussi chaotique qu'un déraillement de train. Pas qu'il avait fait mieux à Poudlard, mais après la guerre il semblait que les gens ne s'intéressaient à lui que pour deux choses : l'argent ou la notoriété. Quoique certains hommes qu'il avait fréquentés après la guerre voulaient les deux. La découverte de son homosexualité n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses, mais il persistait. Il avait même essayé de fréquenter des gens près de son cercle d'amis, des hommes qu'il connaissait et en qui il avait confiance, mais cela avait été bizarre… au mieux.

Lorsqu'il entendit le feu prendre vie dans sa cheminée, il rangea rapidement le magazine et se leva afin d'accueillir le visiteur. « Harry ? » appela une voie rêveuse depuis la cuisine, alors qu'il tournait le coin.

« Luna ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » demanda Harry, enlaçant son amie avec le même enthousiasme qu'il éprouvait toujours en sa compagnie. Luna était une femme accomplie, et son respect pour elle n'avait fait que grandir lorsqu'elle avait épousé Ron et lui avait fait cinq enfants, en plus de jongler habilement avec sa position de rédactrice en chef du magazine qu'il venait de laisser. Son air rêveur avait pris un ton différent à la naissance de son premier enfant et depuis elle semblait un peu plus vivre dans la réalité, quoique Harry souriait toujours à la mention de Ronflaks Cornus, ou autres trucs ridicules.

Luna était vêtue de robes violettes par-dessus une blouse ample en soie. Ses longs cheveux blonds formaient un élégant chignon, exposant ainsi ses éternelles boucles d'oreille en forme de radis – certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Harry songea qu'après toutes ces années, il était étonnant qu'elle ne les ait pas encore perdues, mais il soupçonnait qu'elle devait en avoir plus d'une paire. Une image de la boîte à bijoux de Luna lui vint à l'esprit, remplie de perles en forme de légumes, et il sourit un peu plus.

Alors qu'elle sortait un sachet de thé de sa tunique blanche, elle lui rendit son sourire avant redevenir sérieuse. « J'ai peur d'avoir besoin de toi aujourd'hui » grimaça-t-elle.

« Tout ce que tu voudras, Luna » répliqua Harry sans hésiter. Son cercle d'amis avait rapetissé au fil des ans et Harry était très proche de Luna, plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé lorsqu'il avait fait sa connaissance à Poudlard.

« Hé bien, Ron a attrapé la grippe et il ne peut pas s'occuper de Philius, Quinn et Prewett – tu sais comment ils sont, » ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace. Les trois garçons étaient les benjamins de cinq enfants, avec les jumelles Frieda et Georgina, qui fréquentaient déjà Poudlard. Ron était toujours débordé à cause des garçons, même en pleine santé, alors Harry ne pouvait qu'imaginer tout le chaos que les garçons engendreraient s'ils n'étaient pas _correctement_ supervisés. « Ça ne serait que pour quelques heures. Normalement je serais restée, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de manquer une autre réunion avec le nouveau commanditaire du _Chicaneur_. Il est un peu bourru. »

« Considère cela comme fait, » répliqua Harry avant qu'elle n'en ajoute davantage. « Laisse-moi simplement finir mon thé et j'y serai. »

« Oh, Harry, tu me sauves la mise, vraiment. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour toi, n'hésite pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant d'embrasser Harry sur la joue et s'engouffrer dans la cheminée.

Surveiller les trois jeunes Weasley en même temps que de prendre soin d'un Ron malade était l'équivalent de laisser un dragon se promener librement dans la maison. Il utilisa le sort _Reparo_ probablement plus de fois en trois heures que durant toute sa vie. C'était épuisant. Lorsque Luna rentra à la maison et le libéra de ses tâches, Harry fut content de rentrer chez lui afin de soigner son état comateux devant sa télévision moldue. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ron et Luna avaient eu l'idée saugrenue d'engendrer cinq enfants. Harry voulait des enfants, bien sûr, mais il préférait l'idée d'en avoir un ou deux. Il faudrait qu'il les adopte, pour des raisons évidentes, et le processus d'adoption était encore plus rigoureux dans le monde magique que pour les Moldus. Harry se demandait parfois s'ils le laisseraient adopter un enfant, étant donné qu'il avait toujours des projecteurs braqués sur lui.

Penser aux enfants et à l'adoption le ramena à la réalité actuelle, dans laquelle il n'avait personne avec qui élever des enfants. Le foyer de Ron était la preuve que deux parents s'avéraient être beaucoup plus efficaces qu'un seul. Quoiqu'il y avait trois garçons, des Weasley de surcroît Prewett et Quinn en particulier rendaient Fred et George aussi sages que des licornes apprivoisées.

Fatigué de bouder, Harry sortit son balai du placard et sortit pour une longue balade bien appréciée. Le vent dans ses cheveux était toujours aussi libérateur, et permis à son esprit de se concentrer sur ce qui était important pour lui. La sensation de voler le revigorait toujours et il lui venait toujours les meilleures idées lorsqu'il était dans les airs, zigzagant au-dessus des rues de Londres.

Finalement, après accumulation de tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa journée – l'article du _Chicaneur_, la visite inattendue de Luna, sa journée passée avec ses neveux – sembla pointer dans la bonne direction. La solution à son problème se trouvait à l'intérieur d'une lettre anonyme. Il écrirait au Professeur Amore pour lui demander comment quelqu'un comme lui pourrait bien trouver le parfait amour. S'il y avait bien une personne pour l'aider, ce serait elle, cette femme qui avait déjà amélioré la vie de bien des gens.

La pensée l'excita et il s'en retourna chez lui, où il s'assit à son bureau avec parchemin et encre. Après avoir regardé le parchemin vierge durant ce qui lui sembla des heures, il composa finalement une courte lettre pour le Professeur Amore. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne rirait de son inaptitude en matière de drague, ou que si elle le faisait, qu'elle le garderait au moins pour elle.

_Chère Professeur Amore,_

_Que pensez-vous d'une personne qui ne désire rien d'autre que de trouver quelqu'un et de s'établir avec lui, mais qui est incapable de trouver Monsieur Parfait ? Ma vie n'est pas vraiment conventionnelle et je me tue à essayer de trouver quelqu'un d'une part qui tolérerait de vivre sous les caméras, et d'autre part, qui ne tournerait pas la situation à son seul avantage. C'est tellement difficile de trouver quelqu'un quand il semble que l'on veut toujours quelque chose de vous._

_Bien à vous,_

_Lion esseulé_

Sans se relire, parce qu'il savait qu'il brûlerait sûrement la lettre plutôt que de l'envoyer, Harry le roula, le ferma d'un épais sceau de cire et l'envoya à l'adresse indiquée dans le _Chicaneur_. Son hibou, Delano, sembla tout à fait ravi de sortir de sa cage et Harry le regarda s'envoler, soulagé à l'idée qu'il reprenait enfin le contrôle dans sa vie amoureuse.

La fin de la semaine n'arriva pas assez vite au goût d'Harry, et alors qu'il parcourait frénétiquement les pages du _Chicaneur_ à la recherche de sa section favorite, il ne fut pas déçu. Là, en une belle police, se trouvait sa propre lettre accompagnée de la réponse du Professeur Amore elle-même.

_Cher Lion esseulé,_

_Étant moi-même une personnalité publique, je peux vous assurer que je comprends parfaitement les pièges qui accompagnent la célébrité, peu importe la forme qu'ils prennent. Pourtant, vous ne pouvez pas assumer que tout le monde est horrible, car il y a forcément quelqu'un, quelque part, pour vous, et si vous arrêtez de chercher, vous ne le trouverez jamais. Mon conseil serait de demander de l'aide à vos amis et à votre famille, des gens en qui vous avez confiance. Demandez-leur de vous présenter quelqu'un. Qui sait, l'homme de vos rêves se trouve peut-être à quelques portes du bureau de votre meilleur ami et vous ne l'auriez jamais su sans demander._

_Professeur Amore_

Harry cligna des yeux alors que le conseil du Professeur Amore faisait son chemin dans son esprit, et il réalisa à quel point l'idée était brillante. Ses amis formaient un groupe fermé et uni, et il leur faisait suffisamment confiance pour ne pas se retrouver avec un mec bizarre et au moins une personne d'entre eux serait à même de lui trouver quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas déjà. Harry espérait presque qu'il pourrait embrasser le professeur pour son avis d'experte. Il ne voulait pas passer pour quelqu'un de désespéré en demandant l'aide de ses amis, mais d'un autre côté, le faire était d'une logique implacable. Et le timing était aussi parfait, puisqu'ils se rendaient tous chez Ginny ce soir-là pour leur soirée hebdomadaire.

Tous les vendredis soirs, Harry et ses amis se rencontraient tous chez l'un ou l'autre pour parler de tout et de rien autour d'une bonne bouteille. Avec leurs vies aussi pleines et trépidantes, il était important pour eux de garder un peu de temps à passer avec ceux avec qui ils se sentaient en confiance et qui les acceptaient tels qu'ils étaient – ou du moins était-ce la façon dont Harry voyaient ces rencontres. D'autres pouvaient tout aussi bien s'en servir comme échappatoire au travail ou aux enfants, mais Harry avait toujours hâte de se rendre là où il pourrait revoir Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Luna et quelque autre de ses amis.

Ça serait la soirée parfaite pour suivre les conseils du brillant professeur.

Les conseils du Professeur Amore ne quittant pas ses pensées, Harry ne savait plus où déposer son verre au manoir de Ginny. Des pots et des vases hors de prix contenant des fleurs fraîches occupaient toutes les petites tables, le laissant sans espoir de reposer son verre de vin blanc. Il y avait deux endroits pour s'assoir et ses amis discutaient à propos de ce qu'ils avaient depuis leur dernière petite fête. Harry aurait voulu se débarrasser de sa « mission » tout de suite, mais il avait peur de la réaction de ses amis.

Hermione et Neville occupait le banc sous la grande baie vitrée dont la vue donnait sur le jardin. Pour des yeux non entraînés, le couple aurait passé pour des amis proches, mais Harry savait qu'il n'en était rien. Hermione n'enroulait une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt que lorsqu'elle était près de l'homme, et elle était la seule à rire de ses blagues à propos d'Herbologie. Neville était un peu plus ouvert quant à son affection, sa main parfois posée au bas du dos d'Hermione et replaçait toujours la mèche qu'Hermione laissait tomber derrière son oreille. A l'automne, cela ferait huit ans qu'ils étaient mariés, et il semblait que leur amour ne se consumerait jamais en dépit du fait qu'ils travaillaient en parallèle à Poudlard.

« As-tu inclus de nouvelles leçons de Métamorphose dans ton cours de cette année, Mi ? » demanda Ron. « J'ai enseigné à Gina tout ce dont je me souvenais de la Première année, mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas suffisant. ».

« Et bien, si tu arrives à te rappeler des leçons de notre Première année, j'en suis impressionnée, Ronald. Surtout parce que tu portais rarement attention en classe » le taquina-t-elle. « Je crois que Gina se débrouillera très bien, c'est une sorcière brillante, tout comme sa sœur. Elles doivent tenir ça de leur mère » ajouta-t-elle d'un sourire amusé.

« Hé ! » souffla Ron, indigné. « On n'a pas besoin de bonnes notes en Métamorphose pour être joueur de Quidditch professionnel, et j'ai été brillant à mes examens d'Aurors. Si jouer gardien pour les Cannons ne payait pas bien mieux que de travailler au Ministère, j'irais travailler dans un bureau avec Harry tous les jours. »

« Ne fais pas comme si tu n'aimais pas ça, » nargua Harry en riant. « Le Quidditch t'accorde tout le temps que tu veux avec les enfants, et je t'ai vu aller. Tu es aussi enclin à jouer leurs jeux qu'eux. » Ron avait hésité avant de se décider pour sa carrière de Gardien pour son équipe favorite. Avec l'aide de Ron, les Cannons s'étaient rendu jusqu'à la Coupe du Monde de l'an dernier.

« Ils m'amusent! » admit Ron, excité. « Nous n'avions pas de Slap Stones quand on était petit, et ils savent déjà très bien voler. Je suis certain qu'ils feront l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et qu'ils suivront les traces de leur père et qu'ils joueront pour les Cannons. »

« S'ils sont dans la maison Gryffondor, tu veux dire? » demanda une voix douce provenant du seuil. « Frieda est à Serdaigle et les enfants de Ginevra et Clive vont certainement atterrir à Serpentard. »

« Ne l'agace pas, Drago, mon cher, » roucoula Ginny alors qu'elle accueillait le nouveau venu dans une froide accolade, avant de tourner son attention vers son mari, qui était entré avec Drago.

Harry recula d'un pas à la vue du blond. Au cours des dernières années, il n'avait vu l'homme qu'à quelques rares occasions, en dépit de leurs nombreux amis communs, et Harry était forcé d'avouer que les années avaient bien réussi à Drago Malefoy. Au lieu de laisser pousser ses cheveux comme la majorité des sorciers, Drago gardait ses mèches près de son visage, de façon à ce qu'elles tombent élégamment le long de sa mâchoire et autour de ses oreilles. Il avait certainement volé jusqu'ici étant donné la légère couleur de ses joues. Ses vêtements parfaitement taillés laissaient deviner un corps qui pratiquait encore le Quidditch à l'occasion.

Le regard métallique de Drago rencontra le sien et le surprit en train de le mater; Harry baissa immédiatement les yeux et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Quelqu'un voudrait d'autre vin? » demanda-t-il abruptement. « Je crois que je vais aller chercher une autre bouteille dans la cave à vin, t'es d'accord, Gin? »

Ginny lui adressa un sourire narquois, une expression qu'Harry était certain qu'elle avait piqué à son Serpentard de mari, Clive. Elle ne lui sourirait certainement pas de _cette_ façon lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble, il y avait dix ans maintenant. Cependant, Harry aimait bien Clive, et tenta d'oublier que Clive avait le même sourire narquois que Drago Malefoy lui adressait en ce moment même. « Bien sûr, Harry, » répliqua-t-elle et pointa la direction de la cave à vin même si Harry y était allé des douzaines de fois au moins.

Il avait besoin de s'échapper de cette pièce où il étouffait, un état de fait dû aux nouveaux venus. Drago Malefoy était indéniablement attirant, mais l'aspect positif de la chose s'arrêtait là. Il était froid, distant et avait probablement eu plus de difficultés amoureuses à cause de cela qu'Harry n'en avait jamais eu. Au cours des années, Harry avait vu l'homme depuis ses fonctions au Ministère, et bien sûr il n'avait entendu que de bons commentaires de la part de leurs amis communs. Hermione travaillait à l'occasion avec lui lorsqu'il venait donner quelques leçons aux classes les plus avancées en Potions, et Ginny bien sûr était son amie de par son mari, qui avait gradué depuis la maison Serpentard un an après Drago. Ces serpents-là semblaient toujours fourrés ensemble.

Harry rasa le corridor jusqu'à la vieille porte qui menait à la cave à vin. Il laissa entrouverte afin de pouvoir voir les escaliers, mais une ombre lui cacha la lumière et il faillit tomber. Se tournant vers son assaillant, Harry remarqua la lumière se refléter dans les mèches blond platine. « Malefoy, » s'adressa-t-il d'une voix coupée. « Tu me bloques la lumière. »

Drago rigola un peu et donna un coup de baguette, éclairant la pièce entière. « Aurais-tu oublié que tu étais un sorcier, Potter? » demanda-t-il d'un rire amusé.

« Parfois, » murmura Harry, honnête. « Que fais-tu ici, Malefoy? »

« J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être un peu de compagnie, » taquina-t-il et rejoignit Harry au palier inférieur, où ils se tournèrent vers de nombreuses rangées de bouteilles poussiéreuses.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, Malefoy, tu peux retourner en haut avec les autres, si tu veux, » suggéra Harry. Il laissait sa vieille animosité envers le Serpentard l'envelopper comme une couverture. Se souvenir du fait qu'il avait empoisonné Ron une fois et ensorcelé Katie Bell rendait plus facile le fait qu'il sentait les brownies encore chaud.

« Tu me fais de la peine, Potter, » répliqua-t-il, d'un air faussement offensé. « Ne sommes-nous pas amis? »

« Le sommes-nous? » demanda Harry, ne se donnant pas la peine de garder son masque de la même façon que Malefoy le faisait toujours. Au lieu de ça, il laissa l'outrage se peindre sur ses traits.

« Non, je suppose que non, » admit-il. « Mais nous _pourrions_ l'être. »

« Malefoy, » commença Harry, mais le blond l'interrompit.

« Drago, » corrigea celui-ci, mais Harry roula des yeux.

« Malefoy, » dit-il à nouveau, notant au passage le rire exaspéré qui s'échappa des lèvres du blond à la suite du refus de Harry de l'appeler par son prénom, « Je suis heureux que mes amis et toi s'entendent aussi bien après toutes ces années, mais franchement, tu ne penses pas que toi et moi sommes trop différents pour être amis? »

« Non, » répliqua-t-il avec aplomb.

Harry soupira, fatigué, et pointa une bouteille portant une étiquette dorée. « Que penses-tu de celui-ci? » demanda-t-il, déterminé à changer de sujet et à fuir devant le blond, qui l'observait fixement.

« Trop sec, » se plaignit Drago, et il détourna le regard pour examiner le contenu du cellier. « Celui-là, » dit-il enfin, et il sortit une bouteille poussiéreuse de Shiraz.

Il pointa sa baguette vers la bouteille et fit un petit mouvement. Le bouchon sauta comme une balle et vola dans les airs jusqu'à ce que Drago ne l'attrape et l'observe attentivement. Après un moment, il le métamorphosa en un verre et versa un doigt du liquide bourgogne avant de le tendre à Harry.

Après l'avoir fait tourné dans son verre et reniflé, comme un enculé d'aristocratique comme Malefoy s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse, Harry prit une gorgée et la fit rouler dans sa bouche avant de l'avaler. « Très bon, » admit-il à contrecœur. « Je goûte les cerises noires ainsi qu'un arôme boisé. »

Drago sourit d'un air appréciateur avant de s'approcher et de capturer les lèves d'Harry. Le brun se figea, ses yeux s'agrandissant démesurément alors qu'il se demandait à quoi jouait le Serpentard. La langue de Drago fit un rapide balayage de la bouche d'Harry puis se retira négligemment, de façon à ce qu'Harry se demanda si le baiser s'était bel et bien produit.

« Ouais, j'ai bon goût, » dit Drago d'un air rêveur lorsqu'il cessa le baiser. Harry resta planté là, regardant d'un air embarrassé le blond lui faire un clin d'œil avant de remonter avec la bouteille.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer? » se demanda Harry, alors qu'il suivit un moment plus tard. Son cerveau lui criait qu'il venait d'embrasser Drago Malefoy, mais il ignora rapidement cette pensée. S'il y avait eu un baiser, c'était entièrement du fait de Drago, pas de lui. Il n'était absolument pas attiré à ce petit con.

Il évita soigneusement le blond pour le reste de la soirée et il fut presque convaincu que l'incident ne s'était même pas produit. C'était tout à fait facile, étant donné que le blond était en grande conversation avec Clive et Hermione et qu'il ne lui portait pas la moindre attention.

« Alors, comment c'était, avec Georges ? » demanda Ron, tirant Harry de sa contemplation de Malefoy.

« Hmm ? Oh, c'était bien, » répliqua-t-il enfin.

« Entendre George en parler, il paraît que vous vous êtes bien amusés, » répondit Ron avec espoir.

Harry sourit, se rappelant de la soirée avec regrets. « George est un mec super, » commença Harry.

« Mais ce n'est pas l'homme de ta vie ? » finit Ron, et Harry acquiesça.

« J'espère que je n'ai pas ruiné notre amitié en lui demandant de sortir avec moi, » soupira Harry.

Ron haussa les épaules puis sourit. « Je crois qu'il prend le rejet plutôt bien. Il paraît qu'il sort avec Angelina, ce soir. »

« Bien, » répliqua Harry d'un soupir de soulagement. « Justement, je voulais te demander, est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a des mecs célibataires dans ton équipe ? »

« Euh, non, tout le monde a des relations plus sérieuses, en ce moment, » songea Ron. « Attends, je connais peut-être quelqu'un, il ne joue pas pour les Cannons, mais je l'ai vu récemment à une pratique et je crois qu'il a mentionné qu'il était célibataire. Tu veux que je t'arrange une soirée avec lui ? »

« Je déteste te demander ça, » commença Harry, mais Ron l'interrompit d'un éclat de rire.

« Ne pense pas ça, » répliqua-t-il, d'une claque dans le dos. « Je vais lui demander s'il est occupé vendredi prochain. Peut-être que je pourrais l'inviter chez moi pour voir si ça colle bien entre vous. Il y aura moins de pression de cette façon, » raisonna Ron.

« Parfois, tu me surprends, Ron, » dit Hermione depuis son coin, où elle avait apparemment suivi toute la conversation. « C'est très attentionné. »

« Figure-toi que ça m'arrive à l'occasion, » bougonna Ron.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans encombre. Harry était parvenu à rester à une bonne distance de Malefoy, il avait accompli la mission qu'il s'était confiée et pensait même pouvoir trouver quelqu'un de bien. Il se sentait épanoui lorsqu'il retourna chez lui pour s'assoir dans son fauteuil préféré, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main. Cependant, même s'il trouvait que la soirée s'était déroulée parfaitement, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de goûter encore le vin et la bouche de Malefoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Jeel, Jes Cullen-Malfoy, Serdra, Neo-Mirage (qui a accepté gentiment de me laisser traduire la fic qu'elle avait elle-même déjà commencé à traduire), Cerise, Sweet-girly-eclipse, Narcissa Potter, Mayura-8 et saetia017 pour les reviews. C'est très apprécié! ^^ Sans plus attendre, voilà le prochain chapitre.

**Dix étapes**

**Chapitre 2: Magasiner pour des saucisses**

Harry se réveilla au son d'un léger tapotement à sa fenêtre. On était dimanche et il avait prévu de faire la grasse matinée, mais apparemment le hibou qui attendait devant sa fenêtre avait d'autres plans pour lui. À contrecœur, il quitta la chaleur réconfortante de ses draps et tituba jusqu'à la fenêtre. La gracieuse chouette hulotte vola dans la chambre à l'instant où elle put entrer et alla se percher sur le dossier d'une chaise, dans le coin de la pièce.

Précautionneusement, Harry s'approcha et caressa l'oiseau derrière sa tête – on n'était jamais assez prudent avec les oiseaux publiques, ils étaient parfois beaucoup plus méchants que les oiseaux privés – ce qui lui valut un doux hululement en guise de bonjour. L'oiseau tendit la patte pour qu'Harry le libère du parchemin qui le gênait. Dès qu'il fut allégé, il prit son envol.

Harry jeta un regard d'envie à son lit défait, mais rejeta l'idée d'aller se recoucher afin de gruger quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires. Il était déjà sept heures et s'il retournait dormir, il ne se réveillerait probablement pas avant midi, ce qui était beaucoup trop tard. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il ne serait sûrement même pas capable de se rendormir. Il prit son nouveau courrier et descendit

Harry regarda son lit défait avec envie, mais rejeta à contrecœur l'idée de retourner sous les couvertures afin de dormir encore un peu. Il était déjà sept heures et s'il se rendormait, il ne se réveillerait probablement pas avant midi, et c'était trop tard à son goût. De toute façon, il était maintenant suffisamment réveillé pour ne pas être en mesure de se rendormir. Il prit alors son courrier et descendit à la cuisine pour mettre sa petite théière sur le feu. Son sifflement sonna comme une musique à ses oreilles et après quelques minutes, Harry s'attabla à la table du petit-déjeuner pour siroter un thé tout en consultant les parchemins qu'il avait descendus.

Son courrier consistait d'abord en une publicité pour un nouveau balai, le Graphite 2.0, qui était supposément le modèle le plus léger et le plus rapide jamais fabriqué, et qui l'informait qu'il pouvait le précommander dès maintenant à la boutique de Quidditch. Il avait aussi reçu une lettre de Ron, lui disant que ce dernier avait parlé à son ami et qu'il serait présent à la petite fête de vendredi, qui aurait lieu chez Ron et Luna. Enfin, le dernier courrier n'était rien d'autre que la dernière édition du _Sorcière Hebdo_.

Harry n'était pas abonné à ce magazine, aussi se demanda-t-il pourquoi on lui avait envoyé… jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une note manuscrite sur laquelle on pouvait lire « Page treize ». Harry fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il tomba sur une photo de Drago Malefoy accompagnant un article le concernant. Le titre de l'article était « Idole Philanthropique » parlant des plus récents projets de Malefoy, dont la majorité consistait en la restauration d'immeubles historiques et magiques détruits durant la guerre. Son premier projet avait été de restaurer Poudlard, et apparemment il avait dépensé beaucoup de temps et d'argent afin de rendre l'école identique à ce qu'elle était avant que Voldemort n'attaque. Harry lui-même avait fait don de temps et d'argent, mais il avait arrêté avant la fin des travaux, où il semblait que Malefoy, lui, avait été suffisamment inspiré pour continuer le travail.

Il trouva une seconde note dans le coin inférieur droit de la photo accompagnant – photo représentant un Malefoy souriant alors qu'il étudiait les nouveaux plans de l'orphelinat Sainte-Madeleine. Harry roula des yeux après l'avoir lue, reconnaissant après coup l'écriture de Ginny.

_Harry,_

_J'ai remarqué que tu avais passé ta soirée à l'observer à notre petite fête, vendredi dernier. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais afficher l'article dans ton bureau._

_Je t'adore,_

_Ginny_.

« Très drôle, Gin, » murmura Harry pour lui-même alors qu'il roulait le magazine et le jetait dans la poubelle. Il se demandait si Malefoy leur avait parlé à elle et à Clive de leur baiser dans la cave à vin. Il l'avait sûrement fait, sinon Ginny ne lui aurait pas envoyé le magazine pour se moquer de lui.

« Ce n'était même pas un vrai baiser. Malefoy jouait simplement au petit con, comme d'habitude, » grogna Harry, avant de décider qu'il n'aurait plus jamais de conversation avec lui-même.

Lorsqu'il entendit la cheminée crépiter depuis la cuisine, Harry se leva pour accueillir le visiteur. C'était encore Luna, et elle affichait une mine à la fois confuse et amusée, contrairement à son air rêveur qu'elle arborait ordinairement.

« Est-ce que Ron est encore malade ? » demanda-t-il. « Je viens de recevoir sa lettre, me disant que tout était OK pour vendredi. »

« T'a-t-il dit de qui il s'agissait ? » demanda Luna, souriant.

« Non, » répondit Harry, fronçant les sourcils. « Devrais-je le savoir ? Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise personne ? »

« Pas mauvaise, non, » répliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un petit tabouret près de la cheminée. « Et Ron va bien, » ajouta-t-elle après un moment. « En fait, cette visite a un rapport avec mon travail. »

« Oh. » émit évasivement Harry. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être utile à Luna en ce qui concernait le travail. Il lui avait accordé plusieurs entrevues au cours des dernières années parce qu'elle était son amie, mais récemment, il n'était rien arrivé qui mérite d'être couché sur papier.

« As-tu écrit au Professeur Amore? » demanda-t-elle simplement.

Harry rougit violemment avant d'acquiescer. « Oui. C'est elle qui m'a suggéré de demander à des amis pour m'aider à trouver quelqu'un. »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas demandé? J'aurais pu vous arranger un dîner, ou un truc du genre, » répliqua-t-elle, comme si elle grondait un de ses fils. « Le professeur m'a demandé de retrouver la personne qui avait écrit la lettre. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda Harry, plus confus que jamais. « Elle a déjà été publiée, avec sa réponse. »

« Parce que le professeur est en train de préparer des études de cas et voudrait te rencontrer; le professeur est intéressé par ce que tu as écrit, apparemment parce que tu as mentionné vivre sous les projecteurs, » nota-t-elle.

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, » répliqua Harry, nauséeux. « Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se foute de ma gueule. »

« Mais c'est un grand honneur, Harry, » corrigea Luna abruptement, clairement du côté du Professeur Amore. « Tu as été sélectionné pour prendre ses leçons _Dix étapes_. » Elle agissait comme si Harry venait de recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin, mais il en avait déjà reçu une médaille juste après la guerre et elle était enfermée quelque part dans une armoire. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce qu'on lui fasse des traitements de faveurs, spécialement quand il ne savait pas _pourquoi_ on lui en accordait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Il s'agit d'une série de leçons privées dans lesquelles le Professeur Amore t'enseigneras les dix étapes garantissant une relation amoureuse longue et saine. Le professeur charge normalement un prix faramineux pour ces leçons, mais te l'offre gratuitement, étant donné qui tu es, » expliqua Luna, l'esprit ailleurs.

« Le professeur sait qui je suis? » demanda Harry, hésitant. Il n'avait absolument pas voulu ça; en fait, c'est l'aspect _anonyme_ de la chose qui l'avait décidé à écrire au Professeur Amore. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était bien que les journalistes fassent les choux gras à propos de la pauvre vie sentimentale de Harry Potter.

« Non, mais quand le professeur a posé des questions sur toi, je l'ai informé que tu étais bel et bien une figure proéminente, tel que tu le mentionnais dans ta lettre, » répliqua-t-elle, l'air quelque peu embarrassé, mais absolument sans remords.

« Je ne lui ai pas dit ça. J'ai seulement écrit que c'était difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui accepte d'avoir une vie publique sans m'exploiter personnellement, » réprimanda-t-il.

« Peu importe ce que tu as écrit, tu as l'attention du professeur, » répliqua Luna. « C'est une bonne chose.

« Et alors, tu crois que je devrais participer? Je ne fréquente même pas quelqu'un, » argumenta Harry. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'aller trouver cette femme afin d'avoir quelques leçons de séduction, l'écriture de la lettre ayant été suffisamment difficile, mais peut-être était-ce exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Après tout, l'opinion de Luna était importante pour lui.

« Je ne sortais pas avec Ron quand le Professeur Amore a décidé de nous aider. Nous nous étions tous les deux inscrits au programme, » dit-elle à Harry dans un sourire.

« Ron s'est inscrit à des cours de drague? » demanda Harry, incrédule. Il ne pouvait se l'imaginer.

« Nous sommes allés voir le professeur séparément, et après quelques leçons, il a trouvé que nous formerions un bon match. Nous sommes inséparables depuis, et le programme Dix Étapes a fait en sorte que ça dure. » Son visage illuminait de bonheur lorsqu'elle racontait cette partie de sa vie. Elle et Ron formaient un des couples les plus heureux qu'Harry connaissait. Peut-être que le Professeur Amore avait un client avec qui il pourrait être en relation.

« Je vais le faire, » répondit enfin Harry, décidant de jouer la prudence plus tard.

« Très bien. Je vais prendre ton rendez-vous pour samedi, » dit Luna. « Ainsi, tu auras rencontré l'ami de Ron; après tout, c'était une idée du Professeur Amore, » railla-t-elle avant de se mettre à glousser. Harry ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle, mais Luna retrouvait toujours son calme et finissait toujours par partir, ce qui lui plaisait étant donné qu'il devait démarrer sa journée. Il avait un million de trucs à faire aujourd'hui, incluant l'épicerie, ce qui lui prenait tout le temps une éternité parce qu'il achetait toujours plus que ce qu'il avait inscrit sur sa liste.

Harry n'arrivait pas à décider s'il préférait un cantaloup ou un melon-miel pour son petit-déjeuner du lendemain et les tenait chacun dans ses mains, comme s'il pesait ses possibilités. « Jolis melons, Potter, » commenta une voix beaucoup trop familière dans son dos.

Harry roula des yeux et les tint de façon suggestive, essayant de battre le Serpentard à son propre jeu. « Les aimes-tu vraiment, Malefoy? » demanda-t-il, battant des cils démesurément. « Je crois qu'ils sont trop gros pour la largeur de mon corps, tu ne crois pas? »

« Et bien, ne dit-on pas que c'est la taille qui importe? » railla Malefoy, « mais je ne suis pas un grand fan de melons. Je préfère une belle grosse saucisse bien juteuse pour le petit-déjeuner. »

Harry rougit et se tourna vers les présentoirs de fruits afin de replacer les melons à leurs places respectives. Une fois recomposé, Harry fit face à son invité non voulu puis sourit. « J'avais déjà deviné ça à ton sujet, » répliqua-t-il enfin. « Je suis certain que la mince et flasque saucisse de Francfort côtoie à merveille la bratwurst. »

Drago ricana sombrement et secoua la tête. « Qui aurait pensé que le plus Gryffondor des Gryffondors avait un tel sens de l'humour? »

« Qui t'as dit que je blaguais? » répliqua Harry, ses sourcils arqué par la joute.

« Touché, » répondit Drago en empiétant un peu plus dans l'espace personnel d'Harry. « Cependant, je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien qui soit mince ou flasque sur ce corps, » ajouta-t-il, gesticulant la magnificence qu'était Drago Malefoy. Si ce dernier ne l'avait pas regardé aussi attentivement, Harry aurait probablement laissé courir son regard pour évaluer l'homme blond, mais il s'y refusa.

« Deux rencontres en une semaine, on pourrait croire que tu me suis, Malefoy, » releva Harry.

« Tu pourrais tout aussi bien être en train de me suivre, Potter, » nota Malefoy.

« Excepté que je viens toujours faire mon marché ici le dimanche après-midi, » expliqua-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait de la preuve irréfutable qu'il ne pouvait pas être en train de suivre Malefoy partout où il allait.

« C'est noté, » répondit le blond dans un clin d'œil, puis il se dirigea vers les produits réfrigérés, laissant Harry le suivre des yeux. Une fois, Harry aimerait bien avoir le dernier mot. Juste une fois.

Il regarda suspicieusement Drago mettre une grenadine, une tomate et une courge spaghetti dans son panier. Harry pensa à lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pris que des couleurs correspondant à Gryffondor, mais cela ne le mènerait qu'à discuter encore avec lui et il ne voulait vraiment pas faire ça. Sans doute une autre conversation le ferait encore rougir alors que Malefoy le regarderait avec son petit sourire moqueur. Le con.

Harry termina son épicerie plus rapidement qu'à l'habitude puisqu'il essayait d'éviter de croiser Drago dans les allées, ce qui n'était pas facile puisqu'il semblait toujours tomber sur lui à chaque détour, mais heureusement pour lui, le Serpentard demeurait silencieux, se contentant occasionnellement de sourire moqueusement dans la direction d'Harry. Lorsqu'il rentra à la maison, il fit léviter ses sacs dans la cuisine et commença à ranger le tout dans ses armoires. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il déballa le contenu du troisième sac qu'il la vit.

Une saucisse de bœuf géante trônait glorieusement dans son emballage, qu'Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir achetée. Il se mit à rire de la blague – la saucisse était vraiment comique : presque aussi longue que son avant-bras et deux fois plus épaisse que la normale – elle avait dû être glissée dans ses achats alors qu'il regardait ailleurs. Malefoy devait vraiment être imbu de lui-même, mais en dépit de son dédain pour le blond, Harry se surprit à rire de la blague plusieurs fois cette journée-là.

Au cours de la semaine, Harry était aussi inquiet qu'excité en pensant au vendredi qui s'en venait. La semaine passa lentement au Ministère, ce qui lui donna suffisamment de temps pour s'imaginer la future rencontre, et s'il y aurait suffisamment de chimie entre eux. Il avait confiance en Ron et Luna, et comme ils étaient convaincus qu'Harry aimerait son rencard, il tenta de se calmer en gardant toujours ce fait à l'esprit.

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'ils me voulaient avec Malefoy, » murmura souvent Harry, dès qu'il se mettait à y penser.

Lorsque vendredi arriva enfin, Harry débattit pendant presque une heure sur ce qu'il allait porter. Il choisit finalement une robe foncée qui lui allait à ravir, un pantalon simple mais qui tombait bien, et une chemise violet foncé. Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'il ne pourrait pas mieux coiffer ses cheveux, il tranplana chez Ron et Luna.

Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il approchait seulement de la porte. Il cogna simplement et attendit, le souffle lui coupant au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur Malefoy.

« Potter, c'est bon de te voir, » salua-t-il, bien qu'Harry était certain qu'il usait de sarcasme.

Il allait rétorquer lorsqu'une terrible pensée lui vint : après tout, Ron et Luna voulaient qu'il sorte avec Malefoy. Mentalement, il raya leurs noms de sa liste de cadeaux de Noël alors qu'il restait sur le seuil en train de se demander comment procéder. « Que fais-tu ici? » demanda-t-il.

« On m'a invité, » répliqua Malefoy. « Comme toi, j'imagine. »

Harry aurait voulu s'insérer un objet tranchant dans la tête alors que la réalité lui échappait. Comment ses amis osaient-ils lui faire ça? « Alors, ils t'ont recruté pour être mon rencard? » grogna Harry, se frottant les temps alors qu'il sentait un vilain mal de tête pointer son nez.

« Merlin, non, » rit Drago. « Ton rencard est à l'intérieur. Quoique je suis certain que tu aurais préféré que ça soit moi, une fois que tu l'auras vu, » ajouta le blond avec un clin d'œil, puis il ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer un Harry mortifié.

Il s'échappa rapidement du Serpentard, qui lui souriait toujours moqueusement, et se dirigea vers Ron, qui était en grande conversation avec un homme qui lui était familier. Harry ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années, mais il aurait pu reconnaître la passion animant ces yeux bleus parmi tant d'autres.

« Olivier! » s'écria Harry en tendant sa main vers l'homme. Il avait assisté à quelques matchs de son équipe, les Puddlemere United, mais n'avait pas vraiment revu Olivier Dubois depuis la guerre. « Ça fait longtemps! ».

« Je vois que le temps t'a été profitable, Harry, » répliqua l'écossais alors qu'il prenait la main de Harry en le regardant d'un air appréciateur.

« Toi aussi, » nota Harry, et il ne mentait pas. L'homme gardait ses cheveux brun-roux coupés assez courts et son corps était encore plus ferme et musclé qu'il n'avait été à l'école, mais autrement, il restait toujours le même. Il était déjà canon du temps de Poudlard, et le demeurait toujours malgré les nombreuses années.

« Alors, comment va mon Attrapeur de Gryffondor préféré? » demanda-t-il, son sourire chaleureux et invitant.

« Ça va plutôt bien, » répondit facilement Harry. Il se sentait confortable avec lui. Il connaissait suffisamment Olivier pour savoir qu'il n'était pas stupide, mais surtout qu'il était diablement attirant. En fait, la chaleur qui se diffusait dans son bas ventre témoignait bien à quel point il trouvait Olivier Dubois sexy après toutes ces années. « Je suis devenu Auror après la guerre, je suis tellement près d'être à la tête du service que je peux presque y goûter, » rigola-t-il. « Je vois que ton talent a fait du bien à Puddlemere. »

« Nous allons nous rendre à la Coupe du monde, cette année, » affirma-t-il dans un sourire. « On nous a confirmé la nouvelle hier soir. Ça sera notre septième victoire d'affilée. »

« Super. C'est certain, vous allez la gagner. » encouragea Harry. Il était tellement absorbé par sa conversation avec Dubois qu'il n'avait pas remarqué Ron se retirer, ou encore ses amis former un groupe afin d'analyser le moindre geste tout en gesticulant comme s'ils parlaient entre eux. En fait, leur conversation était tellement naturelle et fluide qu'il ne voyait pas Drago Malefoy rester dans son coin en buvant toutes leurs paroles. Il ne remarqua pas non plus le léger froncement de sourcils du blond lorsqu'Harry se penchait et prenait le bras de Dubois ou encore riait à gorge déployée à ses blagues

Avant même qu'Harry ne le réalise, il leva les yeux vers Hermione qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et remarqua qu'il était presque deux heures du matin. Il avait tellement été prit dans sa conversation qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer à une vitesse folle. « Alors, » commença Harry d'un air timide. « Tu voudrais qu'on sorte dîner, un de ces soirs ? Enfin, seulement si tes pratiques de Quidditch te le permettent, et si tu le veux bien… Tu veux ? »

Olivier rit doucement puis s'approcha imperceptiblement, caressant de son pouce la joue d'Harry avant d'acquiescer. « J'aimerais bien, » répondit-il. « Peut-être le week-end prochain ? »

Harry approuva puis sourit, incapable de s'en empêcher même s'il avait l'air d'un idiot. Finalement, il avait peut-être trouvé quelqu'un avec qui pourrait-il peut-être entretenir l'idée d'une vie longue et heureuse. Il avait de nombreux points communs avec Dubois, il y avait définitivement une sorte de chimie entre eux, et Harry savait déjà que c'était un mec décent, même s'il était un peu trop obsédé par le Quidditch. « Très bien. Envoie-moi un hibou dès que tu seras libre. »

« Je suis vraiment content de t'avoir revu, Harry, » répliqua Olivier, son sourire réchauffant profondément Harry, avant de se tourner afin de dire au revoir au reste du groupe et partir.

Harry fixait la porte qu'Olivier venait juste de fermer derrière lui lorsqu'il sentit un bras chaud s'enrouler autour de sa taille. « Alors? Ça m'a semblé être un vrai succès, » taquina Ginny.

« Tu crois? » demanda Harry, son sourire stupide toujours en place.

« Définitivement, » répondit Hermione, son regard passant d'Harry à un point derrière lui. Harry se tourna afin de trouver un Malefoy à l'air renfrogné, appuyé élégamment au mûr.

« On dirait que t'as un nouvel admirateur, Potter, » aiguilla-t-il. « Je suis certain que ça t'excite. »

« Jaloux, Malefoy? » répliqua Harry, son ton acide malgré sa bonne humeur.

« De toi? » répondit Drago, et Harry sourit triomphalement. « Difficilement, » répondit le blond. « Dubois n'est pas vraiment génial. »

« Non, certainement pas, » s'écria Harry sarcastiquement. « Il est seulement le meilleur Gardien pour l'équipe de Quidditch ayant le plus de succès au monde. Il n'a vraiment rien de spécial. »

« J'imagine que c'est super pour quelqu'un qui aime le Quidditch, » remarqua-t-il.

« J'aime le Quidditch, » répliqua Harry d'un ton complaisant.

« _Vraiment beaucoup_, » ajouta Drago d'un froncement de sourcils.

« J'adore le Quidditch, » répéta Harry, heureux d'avoir enfin le dernier mot avec Malefoy. Il se tourna vers ses amis et leur dit au revoir, recevant maints « bonne chance » et bisous sur la joue. Lorsqu'il arriva à la fin de la ligne qu'ils avaient formée, il trouva Malefoy, lui souriant d'un air narquois.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Potter, tu n'embrasses pas ton cher ami Drago? » demanda-t-il, sa bouche prenant un air amusé à cause de l'inconfort d'Harry.

« Désolé, je n'ai aucun ami répondant à ce nom, » répliqua Harry, puis il quitta promptement la petite fête. Il était soulagé de ne plus être en compagnie de Malefoy, pourtant le sourire du blond continuait à hanter ses pensées alors qu'il grimpait dans son lit. Il le bannit en se mettant à penser à Olivier Dubois et à ce que ressemblerait peut-être leur prochain rendez-vous. Comme d'habitude, le Professeur Amore s'était montrée une femme brillante, ayant des idées excellentes. Peut-être lui devrait-il son bonheur aussi sûrement que Ron et Luna lui devait le leur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dix étapes**

**Chapitre 3 : La rencontre**

Ce samedi matin, la température était plutôt brumeux et humide, mais l'humeur d'Harry ne se trouvait en rien affectée ou diluée par ce mauvais temps. Il avait passé une excellente soirée en compagnie d'Olivier et il avait même réussi à rabattre le caquet de Malefoy au moment de partir. La soirée avait été parfaite en soi, du moins en ce qui le concernait. Alors qu'il passait au crible son courrier du matin, mettant de côté la _Gazette du Sorcier_ comme il le faisait toujours et jetant quelques publicités indésirables pour des potions de soins, il réalisa qu'il avait reçu deux lettres de la part d'Olivier et de Malefoy. Il les regarda avec un mélange de curiosité et d'excitation.

Il ouvrit d'abord le mot d'Olivier, souriant alors qu'il remarquait que son écriture tourmentée ressemblait beaucoup à ses propres gribouillis.

_Harry,_

_Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à toi cette nuit, et je dois admettre que j'étais quelque peu réticent à accepter ce rendez-vous, jusqu'à ce que Ron me dise de qui il s'agissait. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu beaucoup de relations, étant donné que je suis très occupé avec les pratiques et les tournois, mais si tu m'en laisses la chance, j'aimerais beaucoup que nous planifions un nouveau rendez-vous. Je suis libre jeudi soir, si tu l'es aussi. Nous pourrions nous donnez rendez-vous ici, au terrain des Puddlemere United, et je pourrai t'en faire faire le tour._

_Olli_

Harry ricana doucement au surnom et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait très bien s'y habituer. « Olli, le petit-déjeuner est prêt. » tenta-t-il, et il sourit pour lui-même en ressentant cette aise naturelle qu'il éprouvait à dire son nom, sans mentionner l'envie presque douloureuse de recevoir l'homme pour la nuit afin qu'il puisse lui servir le petit-déjeuner le lendemain.

Un frisson le parcourut et il se mordit les lèvres pour l'apaiser. Il était inutile de s'emporter, surtout qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de sauter Dubois lors de leur second rendez-vous. Il rédigea une courte réponse, laissant savoir à son prétendant qu'il pensait à lui aussi, et qu'il serait ravi de le rejoindre à son entraînement jeudi prochain. Puis, il posa un regard réticent à la lettre de Malefou et décida qu'il valait mieux en finir au plus vite.

_Potter,_

_As-tu aimé manger ma saucisse pour ton petit-déjeuner de ce matin? J'espère que tu l'as bien ravagée. As-tu des plans pour le lunch?_

_DM_

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois alors qu'il relisait le parchemin, son visage s'échauffant à outrage. Il n'avait pas oublié l'incident de la saucisse. En fait, à chaque fois qu'il jetait un œil à l'intérieur du réfrigérateur, un sourire éclairait son visage et il rigolait de façon involontaire. Il s'en était servi une tranche pour accompagner les œufs et les fruits qui complétaient son assiette et s'en était évidemment délectée, mais évidemment il ne pourrait jamais dire cela à Malefoy.

_Malefoy,_

_En fait, la saucisse est en ce moment même dans ma bouche, et je trouve qu'elle est un peu trop épicée à mon goût. Peut-être que s'il neigeait en enfer afin que son goût en soit adoucie, peut-être qu'à ce moment je pourrais la ravager – comme tu l'as si délicatement mentionné._

_Harry_

Il n'avait pas particulièrement de plans pour le lunch, mais il se dit que ça ne serait pas trop difficile de trouver quelque chose afin d'éteindre ce sentiment de culpabilité à la simple idée de mentir. Le message de Draco l'avait fait rire malgré lui, mais il savait fort bien que Malefoy ne faisait que jouer avec lui. C'était tout à fait le genre de Malefoy, cette façon de tenter de rendre Harry inconfortable; vraiment, l'homme pourrait très bien rédiger un livre racontant toutes les manières qu'il avait tourmenté Harry au cours des années. Mais cette fois, Harry ne tomberait pas dans le piège. Il savait très bien qu'il ne trouverait rien d'autre qu'un sarcasme douteux derrière chacune de ses paroles.

Il nettoyait les restes de son petit-déjeuner lorsqu'il aperçut à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine une silhouette familière qui approchait. Il avait du mal à croire que le hibou avait eu le temps de délivrer les deux lettres, aussi fut-il surpris de le voir arriver avec une missive de la part de Malefoy.

_Potter,_

_Peut-être ma saucisse a-t-elle un goût approprié? Peut-être pourrais-tu lui laisser une chance?_

_Malefoy_

Harry roula des yeux mais ne put empêcher un sourire de se dépeindre sur ses traits à la lecture de cette note ô combien suggestive. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir envie de la lire, puisque Malefoy essayait seulement d'ébranler sa confiance; maintenant qu'il fréquentait plus ou moins officiellement Dubois, il parvenait à garder son sang froid.

_Malefoy,_

_Je suis certain que ta saucisse serait tout à fait agréable… pour quelqu'un d'autre._

_Harry_

Il regarda la note s'envoler avec sa chouette et quitta la maison avant que Malefoy ne puisse lui réécrire. Il comprenait à présente pourquoi le blond essayait toujours d'avoir le dernier mot. Laisser quelqu'un bouche bée avait quelque chose de jouissif. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il voit la réaction de Malefoy à la lecture de sa lettre, et ça aurait été parfait. Sans doute était-il rare qu'il se fasse rabattre le caquet, mais Harry n'allait certainement pas en faire tout un plat.

Ça faisait un bail qu'il n'était pas allé visiter Hermione à Poudlard, et il pensa qu'une visite un samedi midi serait aussi parfaite que la petite joute verbale qu'il venait de remporter contre Malefoy.

Puisqu'on était samedi, il était persuadé qu'il trouverait Hermione sous une pile de papiers dans son bureau, alors Harry transplana à Pré-au-lard et marcha jusqu'au château. Les trous et les fissures qui abimaient autrefois les murs de la bâtisse avaient été réparés et rien ne laissait paraître qu'un drame s'était déroulé sur ses terres, et Harry en était reconnaissant. Il était suffisamment difficile de vivre avec les souvenirs de l'endroit où Harry avait grandit et s'était battu un nombre incalculable de fois sans laisser de souvenirs visibles des pertes qu'il avait subies.

Il fit son chemin à travers les couloirs familiers et cogna à la porte du bureau d'Hermione. Effectivement, Hermione était enfermée dans son bureau, mais au lieu de farfouiller dans ses papiers, elle relaxait en buvant du thé et n'était pas seule.

Quand elle lui ouvrit, Harry vit Ginny et Luna assises près de l'âtre avec leurs propres tasses de thé. « Je suis désolé, Hermione. J'aurais dû te prévenir. Je ne savais pas que tu aurais de la compagnie. »

« Pas de problème, Harry, » répliqua-t-elle dans un sourire. « Entre, nous parlions justement de toi. »

« De moi? » demanda Harry alors que la jeune femme le faisait entrer dans son espace de bureau d'une propreté immaculée. Tout était à sa place et rien n'encombrait son bureau, où s'empilaient des piles bien droites de travaux et des accessoires d'un cuir à la riche couleur bordeaux.

« Nous discutions à propos de toi et de tes nombreux soupirants, » pipa Ginny avec un agaçant sourire avide de potins.

« Et qui sont-ils? » demanda Harry, prenant place, un tasse de thé à la main. Il espérait sincèrement qu'aucun de leurs maris ne le surprendrait; il était convaincu qu'il serait la risée de tous si on le voyait en train de prendre le thé avec les femmes comme s'il était un quelconque lapin fou à un _tea party_ imaginaire. Mais Harry était d'avis qu'il valait mieux pour lui d'éviter de s'obstiner avec ces trois femmes. Elles pouvaient être franchement effrayantes en cas de confrontation.

« Nous avons tellement été absorbées dans nos propres relations amoureuses que nous avons omis le fait que ça faisait un bout de temps que tu étais seul, » clarifia Hermione. « Maintenant que nous savons que tu es courtisé par Olivier et Draco, nous nous demandions de qui tu allais finalement tomber amoureux. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'un seule et bonne conversation avec Olivier puisse être qualifiée de courtiser, et Malefoy? » demanda-t-il, ses sourcils arqués avec humour. « Tu me fais marcher là, hein? Malefoy existe sur cette terre uniquement pour me nuire, et c'est tout. »

« Je crois plutôt qu'il te trouve à son goût, » corrigea Ginny. « Clive m'a même dit qu'il avait demandé de tes nouvelles une fois ou deux. »

« Probablement pour lui demander où je me trouvais afin qu'il puisse m'ennuyer avec ses saucisses, » maugréa Harry.

« Des saucisses? » demandèrent les filles à l'unisson, et Harry rougit.

« Ce n'est rien du tout. De toute façon, j'aime bien Olivier. Nous avons rendez-vous jeudi soir, » leur dit Harry, détournant habilement le sujet de Malefoy et de sa pièce de viande.

« Splendide, » roucoula Luna. « Je l'aime bien. Je crois qu'il serait le parfait petit ami pour toi, Harry. »

« Et bien, le Professeure Amore est experte en la matière. C'est parce que j'ai suivi son avis que j'ai rencontré Olivier, et je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux qu'en ce moment. On verra bien ce que ça donnera, pour l'instant, ça augure bien, » se dit-il.

Les femmes échangèrent un regard entendu et se sourirent avant de rediriger leur attention sur Harry. « Je suppose que c'était une bonne idée de demander à Ron de vous faire rencontrer. Si tu m'en avais parlé, je t'aurais mis avec Draco. »

« Merci, Gin. J'ai toujours trouvé que les autres faisaient de biens meilleurs amis que toi, » l'agaça-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue puis fit la moue. « Je crois au contraire que Draco est une excellent prise. »

« J'en suis certain, » répliqua Harry en roulant des yeux.

« Il est vraiment sexy, » admit Luna.

« Et intelligent, » ajouta Hermione.

« Et j'ai entendu dire qu'il en avait une grosse, » mima Ginny avec un sourire espiègle.

« Bien. Je vais aller dire à Clive que tu le quittes pour Malefoy, » dit Harry en secouant la tête, puis il lança un regard suspicieux à ses compagnes. « Pourquoi personne n'est content que je fréquente Olivier? »

« Nous sommes heureux que tu sortes avec Olivier si tu es heureux avec lui, » pointa Hermione.

« Mais si ça tourne mal avec lui, tu pourras toujours te jeter sur Draco, » ajouta Ginny d'un rire, alors que les deux autres l'imitaient.

Harry roula des yeux et tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas penser la même chose. « Je ne fréquenterai pas Draco Malefoy, » répliqua-t-il résolument. « J'ai besoin d'un mec que j'aimerai et en qui je pourrai avoir confiance, pas seulement d'un coup d'une nuit avec un Serpentard sournois. »

« Draco n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu le dépeins, Harry, » répliqua Ginny. « Vraiment, il est complètement différent de la personne qu'il était du temps de Poudlard. Je crois sincèrement qu'il pourrait te surprendre. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr, » répondit Harry, se souvenant très bien de l'étrange conversation qu'ils avaient eu dans la cave à vin et de leur baiser inattendu, en plus des flagorneries empreintes de sarcasme dont il était l'objet. Pour lui, il semblait demeurer le même Malefoy ironique que dans ses souvenirs, quoiqu'il devait être sacrément agréable de l'embrasser, vu ce qu'Harry avait subi l'autre soir. Mais quand même, ça lui prendrait certainement plus que quelques délicieux baisers pour constituer une relation amoureuse avec Harry. Lui et Malefoy étaient tout simplement trop différents pour être proprement compatibles.

« Qu'est-il arrivé lorsque vous êtes tous les deux disparus pour aller chercher du vin, l'autre soir? » demanda Luna d'une œillade suggestive. « Vous avez été partis pendant un moment, et après tu l'as évité comme la peste pour le reste de la soirée. »

« Il ne s'est rien passé, » mentit-il d'un ton sans réplique qui fit renoncer aux filles de poser plus de questions – du moins pour le moment. « Je rencontre le Professeure Amore ce soir, afin qu'elle me donne quelques trucs pour mon prochain rendez-vous avec Olivier. »

« Tu as rendez-vous avec le professeur? » demanda Ginny, quelque peu choquée. « _En personne_? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Harry, en fronçant des sourcils. « Qu'y a-t-il de mal à cela? »

« Rien, rien du tout, » répondit-elle hâtivement. « Je suis simplement surprise, c'est tout. Le professeur est habituellement plus… reclus. »

« Elle ressemble à quoi, une harpie? » se moqua Harry.

« Définitivement pas, » répondit Ginny sur un regard à Luna, qui sourit d'un air entendu.

« Attends, tu la connais aussi? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous connaissons tous le professeur, » répondit Hermione. « Professeur Amore nous a toutes trouvé des maris. Nous avons tous participé au programme en dix étapes et ça a été un succès pour nous trois. »

« Quoi? » s'exclama Harry. « Comment ça se fait que je n'ai jamais rien su? »

« Nous avons fait le serment inviolable de ne pas révéler l'identité du professeur à quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas déjà, » répliqua Ginny. « Nous devons toutes nos heureux mariages à ce programme. »

« Elle connait vraiment bien son sujet, alors? » observa Harry. Il ne connaissait aucun couple plus heureux que ces trois-là avec leurs maris. « J'ai hâte de la rencontrer. »

« En tout cas, c'est certain que ça sera mémorable, » dit Hermione, et les trois échangèrent des regards entendus avant de se mettre à glousser.

Harry les regarda toutes les trois curieusement avant de secouer la tête. « Vous êtes folles, toutes les trois. » murmura-t-il avant de s'excuser auprès d'Hermione afin de quitter son bureau et leurs commentaires cryptés.

Il revint chez lui pour trouver une nouvelle missive de Malefoy, qu'il ignora cette fois. Il ne voulait pas se mettre de mauvaise humeur aussi près de son rendez-vous avec Professeure Amore.

Harry essaya d'attendre jusqu'à au moins sept heures quarante-neuf avant de transplaner devant ses appartements pour son rendez-vous de huit heures, mais il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. Comme de fait, il se trouva sur le seuil de la charmante demeure à huit heures moins le quart.

Il portait de simples robes noires décontractées par-dessus un pantalon bien coupé et une chemise bleue fraîchement pressée. Ses cheveux étaient un peu mieux domptés qu'à l'habitude et il avait contré ses lunettes pour un sortilège de correction de la vue temporaire. Il prit une grande inspiration puis leva la main sur la porte en chêne massif, l'espoir circulant dans ses veines à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Cette rencontre le rendait très nerveux, ne sachant pas à quoi il devait s'attendre. Voulait-elle écrire un livre à propos de lui, documenter son progrès pour ses rapports personnels, ou bien était-ce plus que ça? La majorité de ses amis semblait la connaître assez bien, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus stressé. Et si elle ne l'appréciait pas autant que ses amis? Et si jamais il se passait des trucs embarrassants et qu'elle le racontait à ses amis, et que ceux-ci se moquaient de lui?

Il secoua la tête afin de chasser toutes ces pensées stupides. Harry se balança sur ses talons, dans l'expectative. Professeure Amore serait gentille et professionnelle et aurait de la compassion, bref elle serait comme elle semblait l'être dans ses lettres, il en était certain. Cependant, il se mourait de savoir s'il la connaissait. Et si elle était déjà au courant de son identité? Cela rendrait-il les leçons différentes? Peut-être était-elle professeure à Poudlard? Cela expliquerait certainement son nom, et aussi le fait qu'Hermione et Neville la connaisse. Et si c'était la directrice, Professeure MacGonagall? Pourrait-il lui parler librement de sexe et des hommes et de flirt?

Cette dernière l'effraya à un point tel qu'il faillit détaler en courant, mais il resta néanmoins les pieds collés sur le perron, et préféra occuper son esprit en analysant le décor qui l'entourait.

Professeure Amore vivait dans une coquette petite maison faite de pierres blanches et de volets verts. Il y avait une petite clôture de piquets blancs qui en faisait le tour, ce qui, selon Harry, donnait un aspect unique à cette maison du cœur de Londres. La porte était assortie aux volets sombres. Puisqu'il n'avait pas encore eu de réponse, Harry cogna à nouveau, plus fort cette fois.

Les rideaux étaient tous ouverts mais la seule chose qu'Harry pouvait voir, c'était la silhouette de la personne qui venait ouvrir. Il s'était imaginé que Professeure Amore serait une femme petite et pulpeuse, avec les cheveux bruns frisés et un doux et engageant sourire; cependant, la personne qui venait lui ouvrir était un homme grand et mince, de ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir à travers la fenêtre, probablement son mari, ou possiblement son assistant. Après tout, Professeure Amore devait être une femme occupée et ne pouvait certainement pas _tout_ faire elle-même.

Harry était plutôt confiant après l'étrange conversation qu'il avait eu avec ses amies cet après-midi là. S'ils avaient tous trouvé l'amour grâce aux dons du Professeure Amore, elle devait vraiment être talentueuse. Elle pourrait certainement faire en sorte que ça fonctionne aussi bien entre Olivier et lui.

Alors que la porte s'ouvrait, Harry se dressa et sourit, se préparant à tendre la main en guise de salutations, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux analysent la personne qui se trouvait sur le seuil. Grand, blond et à la beauté dévastatrice, il ne s'attendait tout simplement à ça.

« Tu es en avance, » remarque l'homme, apparemment surpris, mais pas autant qu'Harry.

« Malefoy? » demanda Harry, incrédule. « Tu travailles pour Professeure Amore? »

L'homme rit, un rire de gorge profond, et secoua la tête. « J'ai bien peur que non, Potter. »

« Alors que fais-tu ici? » demanda Harry, incapable dans son état d'assembler les pièces du puzzle.

« Je vis ici, » répondit-il, d'un geste vers la coquette maison. « J'imagine que tu es Lion Esseulé, » ajouta-t-il avec son éternel rictus. Harry acquiesça stupidement, alors que la vérité le heurtait de plein fouet, le laissant incapable de la moindre répartie. « Intéressant comment les choses peuvent tourner, » s'amusa Draco. « Je suis le Professeur Amore. Entre. »

Et voilà!

Enfin! Vous excuserez mon retard impardonnable, pour lequel je n'ai point d'excuse, vraiment. La suite arrivera sous peu, je ne peux pas vous dire quand par contre.

À plus!


End file.
